


get down on your knees and tell me you love me

by cashtonasfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gay Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonasfuck/pseuds/cashtonasfuck
Summary: Ashton throws a party for Halloween and confuses Calum
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	get down on your knees and tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fic event on tumblr using the prompt: "I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have no idea what I’m doing. I almost never do."

“The fuck are you supposed to be?” 

Ashton huffed indignantly at Calum’s comment, shooting the other man a dirty look before answering.

“I’m a dark angel. Obviously.”

Calum blinked at him a few times before bursting into laughter. Ashton raised an eyebrow at Calum’s outburst - he really didn’t understand what was so funny. Calum’s outfit was nothing to write home about, the younger man opting to recycle his outfit from the Tarantino themed Halloween party Ashley threw a few years ago. Why Calum even kept that shirt he didn’t know, but the fit was definitely more _snug_ than it had been two years ago. His bandmate had filled out significantly, the material straining whenever he moved his arms. Ashton faintly wondered whether the buttons would survive the night, his gaze roaming over the other man - even Calum’s trousers left little to the imagination. Ashton’s dick twitched in his pants and he swore internally. He was _not_ attracted to Calum, not at all. 

“At least I made an effort,” he muttered, shifting slightly and taking a sip of his drink as Calum wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Listen man, you do you, but I did not expect to walk in here and see you wearin’ fluffy wings. Sue me.” The younger man looked at Ashton, eyes sparkling with amusement, “you usually do somethin’ _edgy,_ so ‘scuse me for bein’ surprised at… whatever you’ve got goin’ on here.” 

Calum gestured at Ashton’s outfit as he spoke before moving past the older man to grab a drink from the kitchen island. He noted that there was an assortment of non-alcoholic beers and ciders on offer alongside the usuals and he smiled to himself. Calum knew that trying to stay sober had been tough for his bandmate, and he was proud that - even at his own party - Ashton was sticking to that. He started reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels, ready to mix his usual, but something stopped him. Calum drew his hand back, instead grabbing a bottle of the non-alcoholic beer and popping the cap.

“Cal, you don’t -”

“I know I don’t have to Ash, but I want to.” Calum raised the bottle in solidarity with his bandmate, taking a swig before continuing. “Where’s Luke? I haven’t pissed him off in about half an hour.” 

Ashton smirked at Calum’s words before gesturing towards the deck.

“Last I saw, him and Michael were arguing about whether or not to let you on their Rocket League team.” 

Calum spluttered at Ashton’s words, furrowing his brows in annoyance.

“Those fuckers. They know I’m the better player, they just won’t admit it.”

Ashton threw his hands up in self defense, laughing as Calum stalked off to find Luke and Michael.

**–**

When Ashton next saw his bandmates they were having an animated discussion over the fire pit about the set list for their upcoming tour. He rolled his eyes fondly before making his way over and depositing himself on the sofa next to Luke.

“Ashton! Tell these idiots that Outer Space needs to be on the set list! I’ve told them that the fans -” Luke’s words were cut off by Calum and Michael, both starting to talk over the younger man. Ashton laughed at the scene before him before speaking.

“Easy there boys, this is a party not a tour meeting.” He clapped a hand over Luke’s mouth, sensing that the blonde man was about to speak. “Enough. Go have fun, no more tour talk.”

Luke huffed in annoyance before licking Ashton’s hand, the older man recoiling before pushing him away and wiping his hand on Luke’s jeans.

“You’re gross, Hemmings. Go find Andy, I know he was looking for you earlier.”

Michael and Calum laughed as Luke scrambled out of his seat to find their friend, Ashton smirking as they watched him weave through the back yard. 

“He wasn’t really looking for him, was he?” Michael narrowed his eyes at Ashton accusingly. The drummer shrugged at his words, stretching out on the sofa. “You know he’s gonna be annoyed when he finds out you were messing with him.”

“Come on Mike, he was being annoyin’. Like he’s even gonna remember that he’s lookin’ for Andy, he’s had too much tequila.” Calum’s words pulled a laugh from the guitarist, Michael shaking his head before standing up and stretching.

“Should probably go and find Kat, haven’t seen her for a while and I need to ask her about something - don’t miss me too much!” 

Calum stuck his middle finger up at Michael’s back, Ashton snorting into his cup at the bassist's action. 

“God, how do you deal with us all when you’re the only sober one? Those two made me want to push them in the pool.” 

Ashton laughed at Calum’s words, the drummer pretending to consider them before answering.

“I spend all night deciding who I’m going to push in the pool first. Usually it’s you.”

Calum huffed at Ashton’s words, crossing his arms in mock outrage.

“S’a good job this is your party, Irwin. It’s not polite to push your host in the pool.”

Ashton threw his head back and laughed, Calum’s expression softening as he looked at his bandmate. Even though Calum had been surprised by Ashton’s outfit choice for the evening, he couldn’t deny that the drummer looked _good_. He was dressed all in black, which was nothing unusual, but the smokey eye makeup coupled with the gold highlight took Calum’s breath away. The older man had recently dyed his hair jet black, and although Calum missed the red sometimes he couldn’t deny that black suited Ashton. Calum felt a rush of affection for the drummer as he took in the dark grey wings. The getup had confused him initially, but the other man made it work. Calum was snapped out of his musings as he realised Ashton was talking to him.

“- and I think Jack and Rian are here somewhere, but I haven’t seen them yet.”

Calum hummed in response hoping it was a suitable reaction to Ashton’s words. The older man raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as he realised that Calum hadn’t heard a word.

“You didn’t get any of that, did you?” Amusement filled Ashton’s features, Calum shaking his head at the drummer.

“Zoned out, man, sorry. What were you sayin’?”

“Don’t change the subject Cal, what were you thinking about?” 

Calum swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Ashton over the fire pit. The older man was staring back at him intently, hazel eyes shining in the reflection of the flames. Ashton smirked at him, adjusting his body so his shirt exposed more of his chest to the other man. Calum’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the drummer spread out on his sofa, Ashton watching him with amusement.

Calum groaned internally as Ashton slowly moved a hand towards his belt buckle. He shifted slightly as arousal spread through him, licking his lips as he watched the drummer pull the leather free from the belt loops and drop it on the sofa beside him. Calum’s resolve was crumbling rapidly as he watched Ashton ghost a hand over his crotch, fingers toying with the button on his jeans. The bassist’s dick twitched in his trousers as the older man slipped the button through the hole, undoing his jeans. Calum moaned quietly as he realised the drummer wasn’t wearing any underwear, pulling a small chuckle from Ashton as he slipped a hand inside his jeans. 

“You gonna sit there and watch, or d’you wanna come here and help?” Ashton threw Calum a lazy smile as he began to tease himself, the bassist standing and moving towards his bandmate in a daze. Calum stood in front of Ashton for a few seconds, expecting the drummer to move his legs so he could sit with him on the sofa. Ashton smirked, gesturing vaguely towards the floor in front of him.

“On your knees Cal, there’s not enough room for you up here.”

The bassist huffed as he maneuvered his frame into the gap between the sofa and the firepit, Ashton raising an eyebrow at the noise.

“I don’t have to let you help, you know. Could just let you watch and then leave you horny.”

Calum smirked at the drummer, licking his lips before speaking.

“That wouldn’t make you a very good host though, would it? N’we both know bein’ an excellent host is very important to you, _angel_.”

Ashton let out a breath at Calum’s words, the endearment sending a flush to his cheeks as he looked away from the younger man. Calum grinned at the other man’s reaction before continuing.

“You gonna let me help, Ash?” The drummer looked back at Calum, feeling the younger man’s hand creeping up his leg, “I really wanna help you, angel.”

Ashton groaned, nodding at his bandmate as he started shimmying his jeans down his legs. Calum’s hand on his hip stopped his movement, and he looked at the other man in confusion. 

“Think you’re forgettin’ where we are, Ash. You really wanna do this here?”

Ashton chuckled darkly before pushing Calum’s hand away.

“What’s the matter, Cal? You never sucked a man’s dick in the middle of a party before?” Ashton pulled his jeans down, fully exposing his hard length. The bassist sucked in a breath as he took in the size of it, Ashton smirking before continuing: “Everyone’s too pissed to realise what’s going on anyway - live a little, Cal.”

The challenge in Ashton’s voice pulled a growl from the younger man, Calum reaching around the back of Ashton’s waist to pull the drummer onto his side and towards the edge of the sofa. Ashton barely had time to register the new position as Calum’s mouth sunk down over his dick. The drummer moaned quietly as Calum took all of him into his mouth slowly, moving his hand to thread through the bassist’s newly bleached hair. Calum hummed at the contact, nose pressed against Ashton’s hipbone. He held himself there for a few seconds before pulling all the way off. Ashton hissed at the loss of Calum’s mouth, quickly stifling a moan as the bassist replaced it with his fist. Calum circled his thumb over Ashton’s slit, the drummer bucking his hips at the contact. Calum chuckled lowly, continuing to tease the older man. He moved his head towards Ashton’s, catching his ear between his teeth and tugging gently. The older man moaned loudly, fisting his hand into the hair at the base of Calum’s head. Calum dragged his lips across Ashton’s jawline, stopping just before he reached his lips and moving back towards his ear. Ashton whined at Calum’s actions, feeling the bassist’s smirk against his cheek. 

“Hey, Ashton?” Calum whispered right next to his ear, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have no idea what I’m doing. I almost never do.” The sarcasm dripped from Calum’s words as he nipped Ashton’s earlobe once again, before moving his head back down towards the drummer’s dick. 

**–**

“Hey, Rian - is that who I think it is, doing what I think they’re doing?” Jack gestured over towards Ashton’s fire pit, eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what he was looking at. Rian followed Jack’s eyeline, gaze landing on the two figures.

“Is that... Calum and Ashton?” Rian glanced at Jack as he spoke, the other man smirking as he watched the pair. “Damn, they’re really doing that out in the open, huh?”

Jack laughed at Rian’s words, tugging on his arm and pulling him over towards where Michael had taken control of the music. The Australian man cheered as he clocked Jack and Rian, pulling them both into a hug. 

“When did you guys get here, I didn’t see you sneak in?!” Michael’s voice was loud over the music, Rian wincing as he shouted considerably louder than he needed to. 

“Got here about an hour ago - been trying to find you guys for a while, but you’re the first -” Rian words were cut off, Jack talking over him.

“Yo Michael, think you can put a song on for me?” Jack had an arm slung across Michael’s shoulders, bringing his beer up to his lips as he spoke.

“Sure thing, man - whatever you want.” Michael clicked on the search bar, and glanced at Jack expectantly. The older man pretended to deliberate before he named the song.

“Can you play ‘get down on your knees and tell me you love me’?” Think there’s some people here who need to hear it.” Jack’s grin was wide as Michael typed it in and queued it up, Rian shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his bandmate. 

**–**

Ashton whined as Calum swirled his tongue over his tip. The bassist smirked before taking Ashton’s dick all the way into his mouth causing him to moan as he hit the back of Calum’s throat. Calum’s grip on his hip was strong, preventing Ashton from thrusting forward. 

“Fuck, Cal,” Ashton was panting as he spoke, “if I’d known you could deep throat like this - I’d have had you on your knees a long time ago.” 

Calum hummed in response, bobbing his head slowly and looking up at his bandmate. Calum’s pupils were blown wide and Ashton moaned loudly as he watched his dick slide in and out of the bassist’s mouth. 

“So pretty, Cal.” He breathed, threading his fingers into the other man’s hair, “s’enough of the teasing though - you gonna let me fuck that mouth of yours?” 

Calum’s dick throbbed in his trousers at Ashton’s words and he moaned, pulling his mouth off of the other man with a pop. Ashton shifted on the sofa and sat up, placing his legs on either side of Calum’s body. The bassist was palming himself through his trousers and Ashton tutted in disapproval at Calum’s actions. 

“Didn’t say you could touch yourself, Cal.”

Calum looked up at Ashton and raised an eyebrow before speaking. 

“What makes you think you’re the one calling the shots, angel?” The bassist smirked lazily as he spoke, swiftly undoing the button on his trousers before Ashton could protest. He pushed them down past his hips with his underwear and hissed as his dick sprang free. Ashton swallowed the moan that was in the back of his throat as he watched Calum spit into his hand before wrapping his fingers around his length. The bassist groaned quietly at the contact, moving his hand up and down his length. Ashton grinned as an idea formed in his head and he leaned forward placing his hands on either side of Calum’s face. The bassist leaned into the touch, glancing up at Ashton and frowning as he saw the grin on the other man’s face. Ashton smirked down at him, shifting to the edge of the sofa and trapping Calum on the floor in front of him. The drummer took hold of the base of his own length and tapped it against Calum’s lips, the younger man opening his mouth and taking it in. Ashton started to slowly thrust in and out of Calum’s mouth, stopping when he felt the bassist’s hands on his knees. 

“Want to watch you to get yourself off while I fuck your mouth.” The bassist whined around Ashton’s dick in his mouth, moving his hands back down towards his leaking dick. “Good boy, Cal. Gonna make a perfect cock slut out of you.”

Calum froze at Ashton’s words, looking up at the older man with his eyes wide. Ashton looked back at him panicked, starting to pull out of Calum’s mouth and apologise - but the younger man leaned forward, chasing after Ashton’s dick and bringing a hand up to grab onto the drummer’s thigh. He whined quietly around the weight on his tongue, looking up at Ashton whilst running his thumb over his own tip and collecting the fluid that was leaking out. Calum fisted his length and moved his hand up and down, squeezing Ashton’s thigh to get him to continue. The drummer looked down at him and smirked lazily, threading his fingers into the hair behind Calum’s ears before pushing his entire length back into his mouth. Ashton held himself there until Calum choked, smirking as he pulled backwards and started thrusting into the bassist’s mouth.

“Doing such a good job, Calum. Y’look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Calum whined at Ashton’s words, bucking his hips up to meet his fist. Ashton chuckled quietly at the man on the floor before wrapping a hand around Calum’s throat and squeezing lightly as he spoke. “You’re not allowed to cum until you’ve swallowed everything I give you, slut.”

Calum’s rhythm faltered as Ashton finished speaking, the older man smirking down at him before increasing his pace and fucking into his mouth roughly. Tears appeared at the corner of Calum’s eyes as Ashton hit the back of his throat with every thrust, and Calum gripped the base of his cock tightly in an effort to stop his orgasm from washing over him. Ashton grinned at Calum’s actions, applying more pressure to the hand around the bassist’s throat. Calum whined at the feeling, gagging on Ashton’s dick as the drummer fucked into his mouth relentlessly. 

“M’so close, Cal - such a good little cock slut for me.” Ashton’s rhythm was slipping as he spoke, Calum squeezing his arm in response as he started fucking his fist again. Ashton swore as his orgasm washed over him, holding himself at the back of the bassist’s tongue. Calum moaned loudly as thick ropes of cum hit the back of his throat, Ashton’s length still heavy on his tongue. The drummer pulled himself out of Calum’s mouth slowly, cupping the bassist’s cheeks and tilting his head backwards. Calum whined as the cum slid down his throat, Ashton tasting slightly salty on his tongue.

“Swallow.” 

Calum obeyed, sticking his tongue out to show Ashton he’d done so and the drummer hummed in approval. 

“Get up here Cal, lemme help you.” 

The older man moved away from the edge of the sofa as Calum shakily pulled himself up and collapsed next to him. The bassist had a tight grip on the base of his dick, tip leaking. Ashton slid off the sofa and onto the floor, lifting one of Calum’s legs so he could get between them. The bassist looked down at him with lust filled eyes and Ashton felt arousal pooling in his abdomen. 

“M’not the only one that looks pretty on their knees.” Calum’s words were slow as he spoke, his voice rough. “Won’t last long, Ash.” 

The drummer chuckled quietly at the other man’s admission before reaching forwards and placing his hand over Calum’s. The bassist hissed as blood rushed back through his dick, Ashton slowly wrapping his lips around the tip. Calum swore loudly bucking up into Ashton’s mouth. The older man gagged on his length and gripped his hips tightly, forcing them back down onto the sofa. Calum squirmed as Ashton ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock - the bassist barely giving the other man warning before he was shooting his load down his throat. Ashton used his hand to milk everything he could from the bassist, before pulling off and swallowing. Calum looked down at him with hooded eyes, giving the other man a lazy thumbs up before sliding backwards to let Ashton off the floor. The drummer tucked his semi-hard length back into his jeans before dropping onto the sofa next to Calum. The bassist had pulled his underwear and trousers back up over his hips, Ashton leaning over to help him put the button through the hole. Calum murmured his thanks, reaching for Ashton’s hand as he went to pull away. Ashton laced their fingers together and Calum hummed contentedly as he came down from his orgasm. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Calum looked at Ashton, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he took in Ashton’s appearance - somehow the ridiculous wings Ashton was wearing had stayed on, but the drummer’s hair was a mess.

“Ash?” 

“Hmm?” The drummer was absentmindedly tapping along to the beat of the song playing, trying to commit the image of Calum on his knees to memory.

“I think you picked the right halloween costume - a normal angel wouldn’t seduce their bandmate.”

Ashton snorted at Calum’s words, playfully shoving him with his shoulder before turning his attention to the party around them. How they’d managed to get away with that without anyone noticing them Ashton wasn’t sure - but he was pretty sure they _had_ gotten away with it. Ashton smiled to himself, leaning into Calum’s shoulder and the bassist squeezed his hand in response.

“Hey, Ash - is that Jack and Rian standing over there?”

Ashton looked over to where Calum had gestured, nodding at the younger man as he saw their friends. Jack caught Ashton’s eye, raising his beer as he laughed and turned away.

“What the fuck was that about?” Calum furrowed his brows in confusion, Ashton swearing as he realised what song he’d been tapping along to.

“He got Mike to play ‘get down on your knees’.” 

The younger man groaned loudly at Ashton’s words as embarrassment flooded his face. Ashton’s phone buzzed on the table in front of them, the drummer hesitating before picking it up.

_**> Finally - I thought you guys were never gonna stop.** _

_**...** _

_**> I had to get Michael to queue it six times until you finally heard it.** _


End file.
